Pedestals
by PrincessAndula
Summary: In the aftermath of episode 2.07 (State vs. Queen), Oliver and Felicity have a long overdue heart to heart. This conversation popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone all week. I'm sure it will be cannonballed. One-shot. Olicity. I will go down with this ship!


I don't own Arrow. If I did,Tommy would still be alive. After watching 2.07 "State vs. Queen", I couldn't get this conversation out of my head. I'm sure it will be cannon-balled next week, but it was begging to be written. I don't own Doctor Who, either, although this isn't really a crossover.

When they were alone in the "Arrow Lair" (her words, not his) that night, waiting for Diggle, who had warned them he would be late, Oliver broached the subject that had been on his mind since she arrived in their office that morning.

"You cut your hair."

"Yep." She popped the "p". Her once long, wavy blonde locks were bobbed at her chin.

"Why?"

"It was time for a change."

"Felicity…" There was a gentle rebuke in his voice; he knew she wasn't being honest with him.

"Oh, like you are always so forthcoming," she grumbled. "Fine, if you must know...every time my hair brushed my shoulders, I could feel his fingers running through it."

"I'm so sorry, Felicity. I…"

"It's not your fault, Oliver. I'm the one who went out without back-up, who didn't pay enough attention, who put you in a position where you had to kill again. I'm sorry, Oliver."

"I'm the one who dragged you into this. I ought to transfer you to one of our subsidiaries…"

"No!" she shouted with a stomp of her foot. "You don't get to do this again. My life, my choice. It was bad enough when you demoted me to your secretary. And I'm here, here in the Arrow lair, because I because I believe in you. I believe in what we're doing. I'm the one who dragged your sorry butt back down here, remember? So if you want me safe, you'll just have to train me to...you know, to kick butt, and be...be a self-rescuing princess. If you want to get rid of me, you'll just have to let the bad guy kill me next time. Because death is the only thing that could make me leave you...and John, of course."

Oliver couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch her hair. "I never wanted this for you."

"What, a haircut?" Her puzzlement was evident on her face, even as her breath hitched at the intimacy of the gesture.

"No, your light...to be...tainted...by the darkness of my world."

Felicity heaved a mighty sigh.

"And this," she said with an exasperated wave of her arm, "This is why your relationships never work."

Oliver did a double take. He had no idea what she was talking about. It seemed like Felicity was always changing the subject on him.

"You put us-the women in your life-not that I'm the woman in your life, because I'm not, except that I am a woman, and you know, part of your life...but anyway, you put us on pedestals. Digg said it's 'always Laurel', but it's not, is it? Not that I'm comparing myself to Laurel, because she's...she's gorgeous Laurel, and I'm...well, I'm not the love interest,I'm the trusty sidekick." She adjusted her glasses. "Which is fine, cuz you know, it's the trusty sidekick who saves the day. You thought Helena had a good side, even after she tied me up and threatened to kill me…"

"I'm sorry…"

She clamped his lips between her fingers. "Shh!" she hissed harshly. "I'm not done! Thea's too good for Roy, even though he's not the only one in the relationship with a rap sheet. You refused to acknowledge your Mom's involvement in the Undertaking until...3...2...1...Anyway, you think we're all perfect, but we aren't. We're flawed, just like you."

"Not like me…"

"I said 'shh'!" Felicity was using her Loud Voice. "Yes, like you. Not in all the same ways, sure. And you aren't the monster that you think you are. The truth is we're all stumbling around somewhere in the middle."

"I don't deserve..." her finger on his lips silenced him again.

"You think that you don't deserve love?" He nodded at her correct assessment. "Well, too bad, because you are loved, so get used to it."

He couldn't help but smile, just a little.

She continued. "And I can't let you go out there tonight without knowing that you are loved by so many, and so much, and by none more than m...Man, I have to stop watching Doctor Who before we have our little heart-to-hearts. Speaking of which, did you ever notice how much Laurel's mom resembles River Song? No, of course you wouldn't...and your step-dad looks like that Dr. Moon guy from the Library, and Tommy's dad...you know, Jack can never die...which...that's a scary thought...I'm sorry, where was I?"

"I'm apparently loved."

"That's right, buster. Your mom, for all her misdeeds, somehow thought she was protecting you. Walter thinks of you as his own son, even though he didn't become your stepfather until you were grown, and you know, kind of dead. Thea looks up to her big brother, and she misses you when you disappear. Tommy was pretty angry about the Laurel thing, and the Hood thing, but in the end he still forgave you because he loves you. If anyone has reason to hate you, Laurel would, but she keeps falling for you again and again. You basically killed Sara, but she still loves you...you know, as a friend, I think. You've let Diggle down a few times, and we both know that man can hold a grudge, but he loves you like a brother. And I..."

"And you?" Oliver whispered.

Felicity took a shaky breath and stared at her panda flats for a moment before squaring her shoulders, looking him in the eye, and answering.

"I know you, Oliver. Not just the billionaire playboy, not just the CEO, not just the vigilante. You. And I'm still here. Because you...and John...are my best friends."

Oliver squeezed her hand appreciatively. "What am I going to do with you, Felicity Smoak?"

Pulling her hand away, she responded cheekily, "I'm sure I don't know. What do you want to do with me, Mr. Queen?"

Before he could answer, the door opened and Diggle walked in. And Felicity walked back to her computers.


End file.
